My Lightning Dragon
by silverscars
Summary: This story takes place from the beginning except lucy is a celestial mage and lightning dragon slayer. She also doesn't exactly have the best attitude. She is kinda like a grumpy Laxus, except she cherishes friendship and family. Natsu meets Lucy in Hargeon like in the beginning of the anime but didn't go after the battle with him, but got there herself. I hope you like it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place from the beginning except lucy is a celestial mage and lightning dragon slayer. She also doesn't exactly have the best attitude. She is kinda like a grumpy Laxus, except she cherishes friendship and family. Natsu meets Lucy in Hargeon like in the beginning of the anime but didn't go after the battle with him. She gets there herself and catches the eyes of many, but she chooses to seclude herself away from others except for a few people. What happens when she meets the lightning dragon slayer of fairy tail?

Lucy's P.O.V~

I walked through hargeon. I was getting at of wolf calls and whistles from my attire. I had a green coat (Much like laxus has but smaller), a yellow tank top that is skin tight and shows off my well defined curves. A black pair of short-shorts that stop at the top of my thighs. I had my whip and celestial gate keys hanging off the black blelt I wore. I had black earbuds, with stars decorating them, that connected to my sound pod.  
I of course ignored them and kept walking till I came across a magic shop. I walked in and went straight to the counter. "Oi, do you have any celestial gate keys?" I asked in a bored tone. "We have one" he said while pulling out a case holding the gate key. I saw that it was cannis minor the little dog. "How much?" "Um 20,000j" I was slightly annoyed that a silver key was so much. "Fine" I said after I pulled out the proper jewels. I then left the shop.  
I had an annoyed aura so people steered out of my path. I then heard an annoying shrieking of a group of girls screaming salamander. _'salamander? as in the salamander from fairy tail? I wonder what he is doing here. I heard he is quite strong. Maybe I should see if he can take me to fairy tail'_ I thought over whether I should or not, then decided I might as well go and see.  
I walked through the crowd of girls and came face to face with none other than the man I have to capture for my quest. I noticed he is using illegal charm magic so I knew he is up to no good. He turned to me and I had to act as if I didn't know he possessed the charm.  
Then out of no where a spikey pink haired kid, crashed out of the crowed. "Huh? your not Igneel. Oh well" he shrugged it off and got up about to leave, but the girls all turned against him and attacked. I admit that it was funny as hell but I took pity on him. I walked over to him as an exceed popped out of nowhere. "Hey natsu I really thought it was him that time" he said. "Me too happy" natsu said. "Oi, thanks for getting me away from that annoying crowd, come on I'll get you something to eat. By the way I'm lucy" I said turning around to find a restaurant to eat at.  
We sat down and both of us ordered half of the menu. He looked at me shocked and I raised an eyebrow as a silent question. "You eat a lot for a girl" he stated "Yeah and?" I questioned. "Everyone is gonna start thinking your fat if you keep eating like that" happy giggled from behind his paws. Right then I let out a dark aura, it took everything I had not to punch that cat into the celestial realm. "Uhhhhh...he was just kidding right happy?" natsu chuckled nervously. "A-aye sir" he stuttered while hiding behind natsu. I just shrugged and started eating. I was finished in no time. I was waiting for them to finish their food. "So why did you burst through a crowd of screaming fan girls in the first place?" I asked him. "Oh we were looking for Igneel." he said simply. "Igneel?" I asked confused. "He is natsu's dragon dad" happy explained.

My jaw dropped open,, "EHH?!" his dragon?! Wait natsu is a dragon slayer too? Hmm from the sounds of it his dragon up and disappeared too. "what happened to him?" I asked wanting to be sure I'm not the only dragon slayer who's dragon disappeared. "He disappeared one day" he said sadly. "He didn't happen to leave on July 7, x777. did he?" he looked shocked. "How did you know? Do you know where he is?" He questioned. "My dragons disappeared on the same day, and I don't know where he is." I said sadly. His mouth dropped open along with happy's. "Your a dragon slayer too?! And had more than one dragon?!" "Yeah... anyway I have to get going. It was nice meeting ya" I said while placing down the amount of Jewel needed. I then walked out of the restaurant without a second thought. I headed to my hotel room to wait for the time of the yacht party so I can capture Bora.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Minna sorry for the long wait I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for being so patient.

I walked to the dock wearing a maroon low cut dress, that reached the floor and had a slit up the left side. I then boarded the ship. I was glad I took the motion sickness pils before I got on. Bora led me to a private booth. "Would you like some refreshments?" He asked as he lifted drugged bubbles of wine up to my mouth. I slapped them away. "Nice try. I can't be drugged that easily" I said standing up. "Oh well it's already too late." He said chuckling as two strong hands grabbed my arms.

I looked behind me to see all the crew man holding unconcious women from the party. I looked back to the idiot who thinks he won. "Nice try salamander... or should I say Bora" I smirked when he stilled. "H-how?...nevermind It's already too late, your tra-" he never got to finish because of natsu crashing into the boat.

He stood for 5 seconds before falling to the floor sick. "Ugh your so lousy" I said as I shocked all the crew members and Bora unconcious.

I then went out the window and jumped into the water. I drew out aquarius' key. "Open gate of the water barer, Aquarius!" a mermaid with a blue tail and blue bikini top to match. Also she had blue hair with a crown that rested on her fore head. "What do you want brat. You inturupted my date with my boyfriend!" I shrunk back "I need you to push the boat back to the shore". She got even more angry and sent a giant wave that brang the ship to the shore as well as wrecking the entire port. I'm so dead.

"Damn it. You ruined my plans now I need to punish you" Bora yelled at me. "I don't think so I am gonna punish you for putting fairy tail to shame. You know nothing about fairy tail. In fact you go against everything that fairy tail is" Natsu said while getting up. Then they started going at it. (A/U: You all know how it went).

Natsu then grabbed me and strated running away. "What are you doing?" I asked and he stopped. "Don't you want to go to fairy tail" he asked confused. "Yes, but this mission was mine and I am going to complete it" I said as I started walking back. "I'll see ya there in a few days" I yelled out to him without turning to look at him. I looked at the destruction and sighed. 'There goes my reward'.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I once again apologize for my lack of up dates I hope you forgive me and enjoy. Read and Review

* * *

 _Time skip 2 days Later_

I walked into magnolia and looked for the guild Fairy Tail. I was listening to my sound pods and once again ignored all the usual wolf calls and attempted flirts till I found myself in front of the guild hall.

I can hear how noisy it is even with my sound pod at full volume plus the fact it over powers my dragon hearing. I walked in and went to the bar where there was the famous Mirajane model. "Hi what can I do for you?" she asked kindly. "I would like to speak with your master if that is alright" I asked politely. "Right this way" I followed her to the second floor of the building, and into a office where a short old man sat at a desk full of paper work. Mira told her I wanted to speak with him. "what is it I can do for you?" he asked me.

"Hello Makarov, been awhile hasn't it?" I told him. He heard my voice and tears filled his eyes. "Lucy!" he yelled while jumping into me. I knew makarov because he was an old friend of my mothers. I only met him twice, because my father forbid him of coming over. I had felt quite close to him.

"Yup. Anyway I wanna join the guild" I told him, and his eyes shone with happiness. He ran over to his desk and pulled out a stamper. "Where and what color?" "I want it black surrounded with realistic looking lightning marks around it, on the side left side of my stomach"(A/U: In this story I made it where you can add extension marks around your guild mark, kinda like laxus' mark). He had a bloody nose as he put it on. "Old Pervert" I grumbled under my breath. "Follow me so I can introduce you to the guild" I did as I was told.

He went to the balcony railing. "OI! LISTEN UP BRATS WE GOT A NEW MEMBER. Her name is Lucy Heartphillia! You better treat her well because she is a personal friend of mine. Oh and Lucy dear would you tell us your magic?" he announced. "Sure, I use celestial dragon slaying magic and lightning dragon slaying magic" When they heard lightning dragon slayer and celestial they all gasped and everything went silent. I raised an eyebrow as if questioning what. "Another lightning dragon slayer?! And a celestial dragon slayer?!" they all shouted. I covered my ears, from hearing some shrieking. Then I realized they had said another, _'so they have another one? Interesting'_ I thought to myself. "So we done gramps? I have somewhere to go" I told him in a bored tone. "Alright be careful" he told me. I scoffed that he suggested I needed to be careful. I jumped of the second floor with a flip and landed gracefully. I then forgot to mention something to him

"Oh yea, Gramps forgot to tell you. I am an SS-class mage promoted by the magic council, want proof?" I then pulled out a com-lacrima that they gave me and called lahar. "Yes miss Lucy?" he asked politely. "Please tell gramps that it's true I am an SS-class mage" he turned to Makarov "It is true that miss Lucy was promoted an SS-class mage by the council" "Thanks Lahar, Bye" "Bye" he told me before he ended his side of the call.

I turned to gramps, who was shocked and silent as the rest of the guild before he composed himself and replaced it with a look of pride. "Very well then, you shall be promoted a SS-class fairy tail wizard as well" he declared. I nodded then turned to leave. As I was walking to the door, I felt natsu approach me trying to do a sneak attack on me. I simply put my arm out and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. I heard more people gasp then whisper "She knocked him out with one hit and no magic! Just how strong is she?" I growled and turned around. "I can hear you and I don't like people talking behind my back" I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. They all nodded quickly. I put on my sound pods and walked into a nearby forest.

I found a clearing far enough to be quiet and peaceful, but close enough to town so I can walk to the stores. I then got to work on building my house with my spirits Loke, virgo, (A/U: in this story lucy got loke's and virgo's key a year before joining. But the guild doesn't know where he went), and Taurus. Loke helped me build while virgo went to get furniture and supplies, and taurus cut down tree's. We finished the house in three hours. It was 3 stories high, had 4 bedrooms with a bathroom, queen sized bed, and 32' flat screen in each. A ginormous kitchen and living room, which had a 62' flat screen on the wall.

My bedroom was the master bedroom and took all of the 3rd floor. It has a king sized bed, a bathroom that had a tub that could turn into a spa, a huge walk in shower that had a rain fall shower head directly above you. A walk in closet and a roof that had a huge window directly above the bed space so I can see the stars. It was all black and yellow designed, from the bed sheets to the carpet and walls. It was perfect. The other rooms were charmed to change to the appeal of the guest. The living room was all black except for the wall that led to the kitchen because it was a lavender purple. The kitchen was black marble and steel. It was beautiful. I thanked my spirits and went to go food shopping. By the time I got home it was nine so I had a quick dinner then went to bed.

* * *

Let me know how you like it so far. I also might be starting another Fairy Tail fanfic bit it will be a Galu


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys I've been busy with school so I try to work on my stories as much as I can. Please forgive me for the long wait here's another chapter._

* * *

 _The next day Laxus P.O.V_  
I had woken up to get ready to head back after taking a mission with the raijinshu and was heading to the train station when I got a call from Gramps. "What do want gramps?" I ground out. "Nothing but just wanted to tell you that your gonna be in for a surprise when you get here" he smiled. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion "OK well were on our way back. See ya later". I then boarded the train and put on my sound pod, ignoring everything around me as I tried not to throw up from my motion sickness.

 _Lucy's P.O.V back at the guild_

As soon as I got there I went to the bar and asked for a strawberry shake. As I was waiting I was approached by a little kid. "Yes?" I questioned politely as not to scare him. "I wanted to ask you if you can find my dad. He is a mage here and he took a mission and hasn't been back for a while" he started crying. "Romeo! I told you to stop pestering everyone about Macao. He is a mage and can take care of himself!" master yelled. Romeo started to cry harder and shake from masters outburst, so I grabbed him into a hug and held him close to comfort him, shocking everyone. I then further shocked them when master started shaking from the glare I sent to him. Everyone wondering why master would be scared of me.

"Master" I growled.

"Yes?" he gulped. "Why would you say such a thing? Especially to a kid his age" I questioned menacingly. "I just told him the truth. You shouldn't worry over something silly". My glare intensified.

I let romeo go and stood up facing master. "Not worry? Well I don't want him to lose his father when he has no other family, like I had. Do you think I want him to suffer like I did?" I questioned darkly. That is when he became confused. "What do you mean, I know that your mother died. But your father is still alive"

I then growled again."Heh... He is still alive alright. But he might as well be dead. He disowned me a month after she passed so I had no one till I met my dragons, Celeste and Rajin. At least romeo has a father that still cares" I said darkly.

I then turned away from a stunned master and guild to bend down and pull a still crying romeo into a hug which he returned.

"I will go get your father, and when I get back you'll be my little brother from now on, Alright?" He squeezed me. "Yes I would like that. He took a mission to Mt. Hakobe, to defeat some vulcans" I pulled away and smiled one of my rarer smiles that I was once told could light up the darkest places. Many of the males around me blushed, and others smiled.

I then got up and left. I was about to walk out before I turned around and called romeo over to me. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, gives you any shit you tell me" he nodded before I pulled out a gift. It was a necklace that had my lightning and celestial magic inside an unbreakable orb. It looked like a swirl of the galaxy and lightning. He smiled and put it on and gave me one more hug. I then used my lightning to teleport to Mt. Hakobe.

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far. I am willing to accept suggestions for future chapters. I am almost ready to start posting the first chapter for my next story. Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Once again I apologize for the long wait, I hate to wait for a chapter update as much all of you. I Just have been busy recently and didn't have much time on my hands. I will be trying to work on updates as much as possible. Once again let me know if any thing should be changed or edited for a better story. Back to the story!_

* * *

I quickly sniffed out the vulcans cave. I barged in and took notice that the Vulcan had two scents and one smelled a little like Romeo. I then realized he possessed Makao. I called out Taurus and we both knocked him out. A puff of smoke formed then disappeared leaving an injured Macao. I summoned Virgo. "Punishment Hime?" "No Virgo but can you please bandage him up?" I asked her. She then quickly got to work. After she was done she told me he didn't have any serious injuries. Just low magic. I picked him up and teleported back to the guild, taking extra care not accidentally electrocute him in the process.

I had stopped in front of the guild and kicked the doors open. Before anyone reacted I just walked up the stairs and called romeo up to me. I entered the infirmary and laid Makao onto one of the beds there and covered him. Romeo walked in, looking at his father and then ran up to me and hugged me crying. I gave him a little squeeze to calm him down.

We both turned to his father who had grunted before waking up and sitting up. I didn't bother forcing him back down because I know Virgo gave him a special medicine that healed him almost completely, leaving him to only needing to rest to replenish his magic. He looked around before landing on romeo, who had jumped onto his father in the bed.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry for worrying you" He hugged him. "It's alright dad. I forgive you" He cried into his chest.  
I sat quietly with a fond smile on my face. "Lucy helped me. I was worried about you and I asked her if she could go after you because the others wouldn't" Romeo said happily. Macao turned to me with a confused face. I looked back and gave a small nod as a hello before speaking.

"Hello Macao. I'm lucy Heartphillia. I had rescued you and I would like to know if I can have permission to legally adopt Romeo as my little brother" I said with a straight face, but my tone was soft and my eyes pleading. He looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I wanted to go and do some paper work to make Romeo my brother. All I have to do is fill out a document that states he is now related to me. He doesn't even have to change his last name or anything" I explained a little more detailed. "Ummm... May I ask why you want to do that?"

"Yes you may. You see I am kind of like romeo. I have no siblings or mother. My father is still alive but I don't want anything to do with him because he neglected me. My mother died when I was at a very young age. I knew how Romeo felt when he was alone while you went missing, and I don't want him to feel that way ever again. I also want to be the feminine figure he turns to for advice in the future. I want to be there for him, So may I have permission to do so?"

He smiled at me when I finished, then looked towards Romeo. "Well It's up to you young man. What do ya think?" Romeo then jumped out of the bed and into my arms for a huge hug then turned towards his laughing father. "Yes I would like lucy as my sister" Romeo beamed I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

We heard someone chuckle from the door way and saw Makarov smiling at us. "I see that you are well Macao" he looked at him. "Yeah but I wasn't too good. I was possessed by a Vulcan. If lucy hadn't saved me I probably would have been a goner" He smiled gratefully towards me while I sent a pointed look towards master.

"Hehe I guess you were right lucy to worry. And I'm sorry about your mother" he looked sincere. "It's fine you didn't know, anyway your healed now Macao. You just need to get some food and water into your system, and some well deserved rest" I said getting up.

I was walking to the infirmary door when a set of little arms that wrapped around my leg stopped me. I looked down and saw a sad Romeo. "Where are you going?" he questioned. I smiled a bit and ruffled his hair while crouching down to his level. "I am gonna go fill out the papers that will make you my brother and when I come back I will have a surprise, but only if your good" I said. He smiled and I got up and started to leave. I almost made it to the guild doors when that annoying pink haired idiot stopped me

"What do you want Pinkie?" I growled annoyed. He seemed taken back. "Why are you so grouchy to everyone else but Romeo?" he asked perplexed. "Because I am and I like to be left the fuck alone now if you'll please let me by I have somewhere to go" I said annoyed. When he didn't move I growled again shaking him out of his stupor and causing him to move out of my way. I then teleported to the council.

 _Laxus P.O.V-_

I got off the train with my team and started heading back to the guild. The mission was fairly easy. We took down a giant monster eating the villages livestock. We then stayed the night at an inn.

I was curious as to what the surprise was waiting at the guild that gramps had. I know it had to be something interesting if he would call me first thing in the morning for it.

By the time I was done with my thinking we found ourselves back at the guild hall. I pushed open the doors and ignored all of the stares of curiosity, before they all turned back to what they were doing. My team went to their table and I went to my gramps' office. I knocked on the door before walking in. I saw that he was surrounded by the normal paper work of property destruction caused by the guild members. "Hey old man. What is the surprise you told me about?" I asked. "Oh hey Laxus! You just missed it although it will be back soon" he said just as the guild hall went silent when the doors down stairs opened. "Well speak of the devil. It's back already. Go see." He told me happily. I eyed him suspiciously before my curiosity got the best of me.

I walked out into the now silent guild and leaned over the railing as my eyes landed on the person who seemed to be the cause of the silence. My eyes almost popped out. She has a killer figure from what I could see, and legs that ran for miles. She also had a cloak similar to mine, which covered the rest of her body from my wandering eyes. Also seemed to have the same attitude as well.  
She was looking around for something or someone when that flame idiot started running at her challenging her to a fight. She sighed in annoyance while she pulled out earbuds. Then she did something I didn't expect. She used lightning to shock him. I stood frozen as people laughed at Natsu's twitching form on the floor.

She went back to looking around till she gave up then headed towards the stairs. She then walked into the infirmary. I turned to gramps who came out after me. He chuckled at my shocked expression. "Can you explain what just happened?" I asked still stunned. "Well my boy. You just saw our newest member. She is Lucy Heartphillia an old friend of mine. She uses Celestial magic, Celestial dragon slaying magic, and Lightning dragon slaying magic as you can see. She is an SS-class mage for the council, so I promoted her to SS-class status in the guild. When Guildarts returns we will see who is stronger".

I was perplexed. She has three magics and two are dragon slaying magic. How strong is she? I was still thinking about all this new information to process, till I was brought out of my thoughts when there was cheering for some reason. I saw her walking out of the infirmary with Macao and the little brat. He was hugging her and smiling I looked at her face and saw a soft smile on her face as she looked down at him.

"Macao!" Yelled Wakaba, drawing the attention of the rest of the guild and cheers to go around. "Hey everyone. Lucy and Romeo has an announcement". Every one quieted down to hear what Blondie and Romeo have to say. _'Wait Blondie? Oh well It's staying'_ I thought before listening to Romeo. "Lucy is now my sister! Right Lucy-nee?" He shouted smiling.

She gave a small smile before turning serious again. "Yes, Romeo is now my younger brother" she said in a silvery voice that was slightly neutral. "Also from now on if I ever hear anything about him being harmed in anyway what so ever, I will hurt you severely. Nakama or not. I will find out one way or another so don't even bother trying to hide it. Anyway now that that's cleared up go ahead and have fun Macao and Romeo. I'm gonna relax for a while" she said before turning around towards the S-class lounge.

She stopped then turned towards master, she looked at me momentarily before brushing me off and turning to master. "And master, Romeo is allowed up here and the SS-class level when I am here or there. I will put enchantments on the mission request so he will not be able to see or touch them, only those allowed to" she stated. "Ummm... Lucy my dear, I can't all-" he stopped mid sentence when she sent him a dark glare.

I felt a chill go down my spine when she spoke in a cold voice. "Master I will not discuss this. He may not have a mother, but now he has me and I will help him no matter what, he will not be alone like I did. I never had another female in my life after my mother died, and my father abandoned me so I will be there for him" she stated firmly. "Romeo will you come here please" she called out kindly. He quickly ran up.

The whole guild went silent, wanting to hear her. "Yes lucy-nee?" " I wanted to let you and everyone know that, you have permission to be on the SS-class floor and S-class floor if I am on either one with you. If I am not there then you are not allowed. Alright?" she finished. I heard shocked gasps all around. They turned towards master for confirmation. "Is this true master?" Mira asked. "Yes Mira. Only Romeo has this privilege" he stated.

"What?! Romeo gets to go up there but not me? I want to too!" Natsu yelled. He turned to lucy then ran trying to hide, only to be hit with what looked like a shooting star. "Shut Up. Your hurting my ears with your annoying voice and whining. Any of you got a problem with it you talk to me" She challenged.

She then turned to romeo with a smile that looked so contrast to the glare she just had. "You wanna play with one of my spirit friends?" she asked him sweetly. "Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. She laughed a little. It was so sweet and warm, you wouldn't expect it from someone with an attitude like her's. "Open gate of the little dog, Canis minor" She chanted holding out her key. A little flash of gold appeared then disappeared revealing a little snowman creature that wobbled a little. "This is Plue he is a dog spirit. I know he looks like a snowman but he is a dog. You may play with him. He likes lollipops so you can give him one. Is that aright Plue?" She asked the spirit. "Puu-puun" he spoke.

She smiled fondly. "Alright. I don't want everyone crowding around him he gets nervous only one at the time, except Romeo he can stay with him as long as he wants. Also everyone gets 10 minuets to speak with Plue until the next turn. None of you better not pressure Plue or Romeo for more time or hurt them" she told everyone with a dark voice.

With that said she went to the lounge. She seemed interesting. I turned to gramps. "She seems wound up. Why so? Also when did you meet her?" I asked him intrigued. "I met her when I went to visit her mother who was an old friend of mine. She was 5. I only met her twice but I became fond of her. I wasn't able to meet her or her mother anymore because of her father. Her mother died when she was seven. I just found out earlier that her father neglected her till she ran away at the age of 9".

"That plus her dragons disappeared the same time Natsu's did. That is why she is cold. She is a good mage though. especially to her spirits they are her family and friends not tools to her that is something amazing because most celestial mages abuse their spirits"

I noticed he spoke fondly of her and her mother. I was about to ask another question when Blondie walked over to him. "Master I forgot to tell you something may we go inside your office" She looked at me and spoke again. "He can come too if he wants I haven't been introduced to him yet" She said then turned around and walked into his office with us following her.

She was sitting on the couch when we walked in. I went over to the wall on the opposite side of the room, not sure of sitting next to her. She raised an eyebrow at me amused then turned to master. "I have someone who wants to see you" she then put a hand to her key. "You can come out on your own power now" she spoke to it. A bright gold flash appeared and when it went away master and I were speechless. There stood a smirking Loke wearing a suit and had spikey orange hair with cat ears.

"Long time no see master, Laxus" He nodded to us. "How?" Master asked perplexed. "Well Lucy here found me a year ago at karen's, my old masters, grave dying. I would have disappeared had she not declared the celestial spirit king to save me and change his word. Also she summoned all her spirits at once. Her power, kindness and love for her spirits had made him become fond of her. Thus saving me and her becoming his friend" Loke said with pride while looking towards a brightly smiling Blondie. Gramps was shocked "Isn't the spirit king the strongest spirit?" He asked amazed.

Blondie and Loke nodded. "Wow and she is friends with him" gramps spoke astonished. "Yup something that has never been accomplished before. So that is why if any one does something extremely bad to her they will not only suffer her friends fury, But that of the celestial spirits who love her and the spirit king" he stated smugly.

To say I was surprised would be and understatement. Blondie is friends with the strongest spirit there is, and acts like it's normal. I was brought out of my thoughts by the said blonde speaking. "Anyway, thanks for explaining Loke. Why don't we go and surprise everyone" She said with a mischievous smile and eyes full of mirth. "Sure" he said smirking back. She told him to stay behind while she, gramps, and I go out.

She whistled, gaining the attention of the guild. "I got someone who wants to see you" she smirked. Then Loke walked out to the railing. Everyone gasped then shouted "Loke!". She flinched a little at the loud noise and cheering. Loke just laughed and jumped down to greet everyone while Blondie went back to the lounge. I followed her. I still haven't introduced myself.

* * *

 _So that's that! Review your suggestions and if any corrections on the story that would improve it. The corrections will help for future chapters. Thank you! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, all I need to do is some editing. Till next time! Read and Review! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys! Here is the next chapter update as promised. Thanks for being patient. Please enjoy! Now back to the story!_

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V-_  
I walked to the back of the lounge to the couch underneath the window and laid down. I relaxed into the warmth for a few seconds till I heard the blonde guy from the office follow me. He sat on a chair that he had pulled in front of the couch I'm on. "So what's your name" I said looking over to him. "I'm Laxus Dreyar. The Lightning dragon slayer" He stated proudly. I raised my eyebrow as he looked at me as if I'm supposed to feel like I'm in the presence of a god. "Oh so your the one I heard about the other day. Well I'm Lucy. I'm sure your gramps told you about me"

I studied him a bit then I thought of something. "Hey make some lightning in your hand real quick" I told him. He looked at me strangely. "Just do it" I ordered. When he did I pulled it into my hand. I then closed my eyes as it absorbed into my skin. I took a deep breath, then opened my eyes. I looked into his electric blue confused ones. "You should be proud of the lacrima you have. I know it reminds you of a bad time, because your magic told me how it was forced into your eye, But please appreciate the magic you were given" I told him quietly.

"Why?" He asked with his voice guarded, but his eyes glittered curiously. "Because the lightning dragon magic you have is the magic my dragon lost long ago. It was taken from but he lived. He taught me how to use the magic but since he couldn't show me how to do it training was more difficult, but we managed. He never knew what happened to that lacrima, but I guess it found it's way to you. That is why you should appreciate it" I told him in a monotone voice. I then got up and started to leave, as I left him to his thoughts. I went down stairs to the main floor looking for Romeo.

I found him in the corner of the guild with Macao and I'm guessing Wakaba. I walked up to their table. "Hey romeo I'm gonna head home. I wanted to know if you wanna spend the night at my place. It's not that far and it's safe. How bout it? Oh Macao you can come too" I told them. They looked at me then looked at each other and smiled. Then Macao answered "Sure lucy, we would love to stay the night" I smiled. "Alright let's head to your place so you guys can get some clothes to change into in the morning. No need to worry about sleep wear, I can ask Virgo for some"

With that said we went to their place then to mine. When we reached it they gasped at it's beauty. I smiled then told them to pick any room on the second floor. They raced to the house smiling. I waited till they were inside to turn around and confront the person who has been following me since we left the guild.

"Come out Laxus, I already know you've been following us. What I don't know is why, now come inside and explain" I said then I turned around and walked to the house with him following. I walked inside and heard the bathrooms in both rooms occupied. I wanted to be in a quiet place to speak with Laxus so I had him follow me up to my room. When he walked in he whistled "Damn Blondie. Nice pad." I smirked then scowled as his little nickname registered into my head. "Your blonde as well sparky , and thanks" I sat on the couch I had and had him sit in the recliner across the coffee table from me. "So care to tell me why your following me?" I really hope it was for something about the lacrima. I felt an pull towards him when I met him. When I felt his magic I almost ripped his damn clothes off. I'm not a virgin but I wasn't a whore either, so I held the urge back, but I knew the urge was my instincts recognizing him as my mate. I can ignore it, but if he felt it too I don't what's going to happen from then on. "You felt the urge too didn't you?" I wasn't expecting him to put it bluntly but I just nodded.

"Can you explain that to me?" I forgot that he wasn't dragon trained. "Yeah it was your mating urge. It means that i'm your mate, and your mine. We can hold it off for a while longer but it probably push us until it is acted on. The longer it is held off the more the urge is uncontrollable" he blinked then smirked. "What happens when we act on it?" "Well basically we have sex, then right before we come we bite each other on the neck letting our magic flow into the other. Then after that we will be bonded together until the end of the time. We can sense when the other is in danger and what their feeling. That's about it"

When I had finished I noticed his eyes had darkened with lust when I mentioned having sex, of course he's perverted. But then he turned thoughtful. Good he was thinking about it. "Hmm... how about I let you know in a month while I think about everything? We can also get to know each other too" he said. "Sure. Let me walk you out" I said getting up and leading him to the front door, and told him good night.

When he left I went to the kitchen and silently asked Virgo to leave pj's on the boy's beds for them and started dinner. By the time it was done, I had set the table just when they came down. "Eat up." I told them and they looked at the food with hungry stares. Then they almost fainted when they saw the mountain of food on my plate. We laughed and talked and got to know each other. We shared stories of each others past and spent the rest of the time before bed in laughter. I went to bed that night the happiest I've been in a while.

* * *

So? How was It? Let me know and leave a review, also of course some editing tips.^_~ 3


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Everyone! I decided to post another update since I have free time to actually edit and write some chapters! Back to the story!_

* * *

 _The next few weeks_

I sat on the second floor listening to my music. Everyone was being rowdy as usual. After a while I wanted a drink so I walked down to the main floor to the bar. "Mira. Can you get me a strawberry smoothie?" I asked in my usual bored tone. "Sure" She smiled then went off to make one. I turned around and faced the guild while I waited, and looked around at all the idiots messing about as normal.

I thought back to two weeks ago when I first got here, everyone would become silent at my entrance. I was kinda hurt that they feared me, but quickly pushed that aside, because after a week they started to be comfortable with me around. They still leave me alone and don't speak to me as much, except when Romeo is there so they can talk to him. I looked around then spotted Levy in the corner reading. I saw that she reads a lot of the type of books I've read and come to like. Maybe I should talk to her, then maybe then the guild will feel comfortable enough to talk with me and not fear me.

Mira broke me out of my thoughts when she brought me my shake. I thanked her while paying the proper Jewels for the drink. I then got up with my drink and made my way over to Levy. This made the whole guild silent as they watched me approach their resident bookworm.

I seemed to startle her when I sat next to her and smiled. "Hi, Levy right?" I asked trying to get her comfortable to talk to me. It seemed to work because she smiled back. "Yup, what brings you over here Lucy?" she asked kindly and curious. "Well I noticed you read a lot, so I thought we have something in common since I love reading as well" I told her while smiling kindly. She beamed at me.

"Oh yes, I love reading. Especially classics." she said enthusiastically. I smiled and had a great idea. "Hey, why don't you stop at my place? I have a library. I also have weekly shipments of the latest books. I would love to have someone to enjoy it with" I suggested hopefully. She seemed to lite up like the fourth of July causing me and many others to chuckle at her. "Really?! I would love to when can I come over?!" She questioned while bouncing around in her seat.

"Okay okay, calm down, we can hang out this weekend in case anything comes up during the week. The council knows I am not to be contacted unless it is extremely urgent. Oh! maybe you can come over Friday and spend the night at my place so we can hang and get to know each other" I had offered hopefully. "I would love that Lu-chan!" she shouted then froze sheepishly. "I mean Lucy" she shyly corrected. I smiled and got up to take my glass to the counter, before I started walking I smiled kindly and replied "Alright it's settled... Lev-chan" I added while walking away. She squealed happily as I left her table.

Right when I reached the bar and handed my glass to Mira, a man with long green hair and two strands sticking up like antenna's came up to me. I think he is one of Laxus' followers. "Hello Lucy, my name is Freed and I over heard you and levy speaking . I was wondering if it was alright for me to come over and see your collection as well?" he asked formally and some hope lacing his voice. I thought about it. "What kind of magic do you use?" I asked out of nowhere. "I use rune and dark euricture magic. May I ask why you would like to know?" "Well I guess you can come and see it, but you can't spend the night unless Romeo and Macao come so you are not the only boy, also you may bring your friends as well but only your friends. If anyone else comes up and starts trying to be all buddy buddy to get the privilege of coming to my place notify me please. As for wanting to know your magic I just happen to have a collection of ancient books about runes that you can look at, also some rare books on your dark magic" I told him and he became extremely happy and started praising me like some goddess.

I chuckled a little "Freed, calm down. Anyway head off and tell your friends they can come. Oh yea, you can cut the formal bullshit. I was raised an heiress and I hate being like that. Just go ahead and relax because I won't judge". He was shocked for a minute then nodded and walked away. I was about to tell Macao that they can spend the night when Loke burst in the guild, probably coming back from one of his flirting sprees, looking panicked. "Erza is coming!" he shouted in fear before disappearing into a puff of star dust. The whole guild went into a panicked frenzy.

I turned to Mira who was looking at the commotion with a knowing smile. "Ummmm... can you tell me whats going on?" I questioned the demon take over mage. "Oh right. You still haven't met everyone. Erza is one of our S-class mages. She is extremely strong and powerful. Everyone knows not to upset her because they fear her wrath" she finished explaining. I nodded then just sat there. I started thinking. _'It's not the Erza I know is it? I don't think so, the Erza I know was sweet and kind. Then again people act differently towards other people'._  
I was brought out of my thoughts by heavy footsteps and the guild doors slamming open. I then froze in my seat at the woman standing before me. It was my Erza, and she was carrying a giant demon horn as if it was nothing. "So anyone want to tell me why I have been hearing bad rumors about the guild?" she questioned. I stood up and walked over to her slowly. Thus causing many of the members go into a excited panic. They were curious to see how the two of the strongest women of the guild react to each other.

I stood about 15 ft in front of her, and when she looked at me she froze. "Erza?" I quietly questioned. "Lucy?!" she whisper yelled. We ran to and enveloped each other into a bear hug. We were smiling with tears in our eyes, which shocked the guild because we never cried. "WHAT?!" they yelled but we ignored them and looked at each other with big happy smiles on our tear streaked faces.

"Lucy what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 6 years" she questioned. "I know, it's been so long. I joined fairy tail. Now we can be sisters again" I told her excitedly. "Ehh!?" the guild shouted again. "Lu-chan, Erza you guy's are sisters?" Levy asked what everyone was wondering. We smiled at each other before Erza answered. "Remember 6 years ago I told you all about the sweet blonde girl I met and became best friends with?" Erza asked and everyone nodded. "Well this is her. We were so close over those three days we decided to be sisters. She didn't come back with me because she had more training to do" she said while hugging me making others blanch at her unusual actions.

"Yup. Now I have her back." I said happily while hugging Erza back. Everyone nearly fainted at my actions which was so contrasting to my normal attitude. Romeo walked over to me with sad eyes. I was immediately was concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you gonna stop being my big sister now that Erza is back?" He asked with tears filling his eyes. I hugged him to me. "Of course not. You will be my little brother forever. We just have a new big sister. Right Erza?" I asked her. "Sure. But what do you mean Romeo is your little brother?" I then told her about how I went to the council and adopted him as my brother. "Oh and one more thing Erza-nee. I'm an SS-class mage for the council and the guild" I told her. "Really?! Wow that's great you need to tell me all about it when we catch up but for now I need your's, Grey's, and Natsu's assistance on something" she told me.

I nodded and motioned for the two to come over to me. They quickly obeyed, afraid of my wrath and excited on what is so important that the great Titania, and celestial goddess needed them for. "I heard that there is a dark guild after a dark magic item called lullaby. I want to know what they are up to. This dark guild is called Eisenwald. Let's get moving" she demanded. I nodded then told the two idiots to hurry up and pack, then left to pack for my own.

* * *

 _Well, things are starting out nicely, don't you think? I don't really know how long i'm gonna make this story, but we will see how it turns out and see from there. Remember to leave reviews and editing tips!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello guys! I am so so so sorry I didn't post any new chapters recently. I know all of you must have been getting impatient to know whats going to happen next. It took me a while to get the next chapter edited because as most of you know school is back up again. 'Sigh'😢 So here is the next chapter as an apology._

* * *

time _skip_  
I sat at the train station waiting for Erza while the other two were being dumb asses, when Loke popped up for a visit. "Hello my beautiful princess, your prince charming has arrived" he dramatically proclaimed, while kneeling and kissing my hand. I sighed "What are you doing here?". He was about to answer when Erza came over. "Loke? what are you doing here?" she demanded.  
He started to tremble then I answered for him. "He is one of my celestial spirits, and decided to pop up for a visit" I told her. Her eyes went wide, then she composed herself. "Alright then. Anyway our train is here" she said walking towards the train with her giant stack of luggage. I took my motion sickness pills which cause Grey to question me.  
"What are those for?" he seemed curious. "Motion sickness" I said plainly. "Really?! Can I have one?! PLEASE?!" Natsu desperately begged. I just handed him one then got on the train.  
We sat on the train waiting for more details. "Okay, after I completed my mission I went to a pub and overheard some dark mages from Eisenwald speaking of something called lullaby" she said. Then I groaned and slammed my head into the back of the chair. "Why oh why did they have to fuck with that shit? I warned them, stupid fuckers didn't believe that I wouldn't rip into them the second I found out" I grumbled to myself. They looked at me strangely. "Lucy do you know something?" Erza asked.  
"Yeah, one job from the council was to hide lullaby, and stop any guild that had information on it, and wanted to use it. Guess those fucking dumb asses are either too stupid or cocky to think that I wouldn't hunt them down after I warned them. Well I guess I get to punish them" I chuckled darkly.  
Natsu and Grey were afraid but Erza was confused. "You did a job for the council?" "Yea I forgot you weren't there when I told gramps, he made me an SS-class mage for the guild since I am one for the council" "Wow. I'm proud of you" I smiled at that then I felt lullaby. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the mages from the dark guild I threatened. I sat there patiently and when the train was attacked I lunged at him and snatched it. He looked angry and made a move to attack but stopped frozen in fear. I smiled darkly while going into my celestial dragon force.  
My hair curled and was in a half pony tail. My outfit changed into a Grecian goddess designed dress that had a slit up to my upper thigh showing off my legs, along with Grecian styled sandals that had golden ribbons wrapping all the way up to my mid thigh. The spirit keys I had dissipated and turned into tattoos along my arm, silver and gold, I just touch the symbol for whichever spirit and they would be summoned. Lastly my eyes changed from brown to an intense violet. I was a goddess.  
He started shaking in fear. "What did I tell you before all this?" I growled in a powerful voice. "Not to try anything because you would be sure to punish us" he said in a whisper. "Well I do keep my promises" I said darkly. I borrowed loke's power and sent a powerful Regulus punch to his face, knocking him unconscious. I sighed while changing back. "Grab him, and lets go I am pretty sure I know where they are heading" they nodded and we went to the train station up ahead where all the other dark mages were waiting.

* * *

 _Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed my story so far again if you have any advice or comments please leave a review. I promise I'll try Harder post more updates! Till Next Time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I just wanna say that I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. I am gonna be honest and just say that I did have the time but I am so damn lazy I just kept procrastinating. I also would like to say that yes this is a LaLu fanfic. I feel really bad to have kept y'all waiting. So without further delay I really hope you enjoy this chapter, which I made long purposely as an apology for the long wait. Review for suggestions and comments, again I am sorry. ENJOY!_

* * *

It was a little past seven by time we got back to magnolia. I dropped Erza off at the guild while heading to my own home to prepare it for my guest.

I put on my surround sound stereo and sang along as I set up everything.

I am wide awake  
And I'm standing tall  
Up against the world  
Up against the wall  
Between the love and hate  
They can hardly wait  
To watch the hero fall

I danced around the living room singing along to the blaring music. I felt my body sway to the rhythm of the beat. I felt relaxed and at peace like I always do when I listen to music. I wasn't aware of the audience I had. If they were a threat my runes would have kept them out and warned me.

{Bridge}

You can give me hell  
You can give me death  
But before I bend  
I will have revenge  
Fire through my veins  
I will fan the flames  
Until my dying breath

{Chorus}

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
I will never go down  
Any way [Way]  
Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames  
I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
I will never go down  
Any other way

I loved this song. It was exactly what I felt. I won't let my father bring me down without a fight. I felt the passion I held move my body. I smiled a little and my face relaxed from it's mask. I was captivating the small crowd in my home that I was still unaware of.

Feel the poison now  
Seeping through my skin  
I'm not giving up  
I'm not giving in  
To my darker side  
To my every sin  
So I can fight again

{Bridge}

You could give me hell  
You could give me death  
Right before I bend  
I will have revenge  
Fire through my veins  
I will fan the flames  
Until my dying breath

{Chorus}

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames  
I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Whoa oh oh  
ohh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
ohh

Any other way

Whoa oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
ohh

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
I will never go down  
Any other way [Way]  
Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames  
'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way

I will never go down  
Any other way

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way  
Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Whoa oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
ohh  
Whoa oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
ohh  
Whoa oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
ohh

Whoa oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh  
ohh

I was still breathing heavy with my eye's closed till the sound of clapping broke me out of my trance. I spun around as my eye's snapped open. I crouched down in a defensive pose, but stop when I see it is only Laxus and his team.

I stood straight and put my mask back on. "How did you get in?" I questioned him. I saw freed turn a little sheepish. I understood now and stopped him before he apologized. "It's alright freed, I understand. So these are your choice people to bring along?" I asked a little curious. "Yes Lucy-san, these are the only people I trust and speak to" he said with pride at having such loyal friends. I smiled a small smile.

I guess I must have shocked them with my gentle side, but I couldn't help it. I was happy for him. He was able to leave his past as an heir and make friends who accept him for who he is. "I am happy for you freed. You did what I am barley trying to start" I told him with a small amount of my happiness seeping through.

He looked confused then asked me "What do you mean lucy-san?". "Lucy is fine. I meant that you were able to leave your past behind and build your self a life. One of your choice with true friends who are there for you not your status." I answered happy for him before continuing. "I left my past when I was seven, and I only had my dragons since I was afraid to meet anyone new. Afraid they would only want me for my money.

"I met Erza three years after my dragons left. She was the first friend I had besides my dragons and spirits. Even then I didn't pursue more friends. I try to be as relaxed as I can get around people, but I'm so used to the critical snobby stares from other noble women and men. I can't forget the looks of judgement they sent and I try to be as much as I can be without getting looked down on. I built myself an image of strength and bravery to hide behind. When the truth is, I'm still afraid of having someone judge me. Afraid of getting treated like the fragile nothing I was at the estate. I realized now that I can't be afraid anymore because it would prove my father right. Now I'm here" I told him as I stared at the small lake and water fall under the setting sun creating a beautiful image.

During my explanation I moved to the window. I looked back at their shocked faces. "So I am happy for you and I hope I have what you have one day" I finished with a small smile. He sat stunned for a second before shocking me and the others by coming and offering a friendly hug. "I understand Lucy. I felt the same way when I finally left. It was a little hard at first but then I met my team and they became like my little family. One day you'll have that too. I would also like to be apart of it, as a brother or close friend, if you'll let me" he said with hope.

I smiled and gave him a small hug back. "I would like that. Now some introductions are in order. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" I said after letting Freed go I turned to the other two I haven't met yet. The woman that spoke up first had on a green dress and a hazel brown colored hair. "Humph I'm Evergreen" she scoffed, haughtily like a snob. "Nice to meet you" then I turned to the man next to her. He had on a type of renaissance looking outfit. Like a jester with a helmet. I noticed the little tikki dolls floating by his head, and at once understood the helmets purpose. "Names bickslow. Nice pad you got here" he said and stuck his tongue out. I studied him for a second before smiling. "Bickslow nice to meet you. You're a seith mage right?" I asked. He nodded with a hesitant smile.

I smiled "You can take off your helmet and relax here. I know you have complete control over your eyes" I murmured in reassurance. He was hesitant so I thought it would be okay to let the four of them in on a little secret of mine. "Hey I'm serious, it's alright. Wanna know why?" I asked him and he nodded. Then everyone heard a little poof noise. Before seven black tikki dolls with silver moons and stars started circling me. They chirped as they explored the room.

I looked over to the others to see there shocked faces. I chuckled and turned to Bickslow. Who smiled at his tikki's playing with mine around the house like children. "Now you see. It's alright to take it off. I know how it feels when people fear you because of your eyes. I locked myself into my room for a month till I was sure I had control. It was difficult but I got it down after awhile. Along the way I found a few rare books on how to control it and some nifty tricks to our magic" I told him. He took off his helmet and revealed vibrant red eyes. I smiled while looking straight into them.

"My little one's names are Sam, Cam, and Ram for the boy's. The girls are Lu, Ru, Mu, and Cu" As I said their names they each flew over one by one signaling who was who. Bickslow smiled and introduce his souls "These are my babies the boy's are Mim, Tim and Pim. The girls are Kim and Sim" they chirped as each got introduced. As we watched them zoom around for a while I decided to speak up. "Well since Freed came a day early I will show you guys to the guest rooms. Also I will start cooking dinner so feel free to explore and don't break anything. And please refrain from entering my room". I told them after showing them to their rooms that were all near each other.

I put on some music this time a little softer as I started on dinner.

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But it's hopeless  
Hopeless  
You're hopeless

I sang along to the song since it represented my relation with my father so well. I always let out everything with this song. I continued stirring the pasta as I sang and started mixing the dressing.

Oh, Father  
Please, Father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Father  
Please, Father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

It's been five years  
Since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had

Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times  
Before I love you  
Starts to sound like a lie

I stirred together the dressing and the pasta making a nice Italian style dish. Then started on the side of steamed vegetables and homemade Italian bread sticks.

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But it's hopeless  
hopeless  
You're hopeless

Oh, Father  
Please, Father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, Father  
Please, Father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

As I took the vegetables out of the steamer and put the bread sticks in the oven. I started to take the ingredients out for a homemade pizza. I love to cook but don't get the chance to cook for others so this is a treat.

Don't you remember  
I'm your baby Girl  
How could you push out of your world  
Lie to your flesh and your blood  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved

Don't you remember  
I'm your baby girl  
How could you throw me right out of your world  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

I was about done and was putting the food on plates and cutting up the sushi. When I finished that I checked on the pizza which was not quite done. I went to the cabinet and got out a bottle of the best red wine in the world. I started pouring it into the wine glasses.

Oh, father  
Please, Father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, Father  
Please, Father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

For the love of a daughter

The pizza finally finished and I placed it on a stand on the table. Then I set the table with the plates I had served with the wine. Laxus and my plates being the largest of them all. I was turning off the radio when they all stepped around the corner. Evergreen rushed over to me and hugged me as did Freed and Bickslow.

Confused I questioned them. "Guys I like the hugs and all but why?". Surprising me Evergreen spoke up "I'm sorry for the pain you've been through" she whispered. Then it clicked, they must've heard me singing. I sighed and hugged them back. "It's alright Ever. I've gotten over it somewhat. Thank you guys though" I smiled at them before letting go.

I noticed Laxus looking at me with understanding. I looked at him confused but decided to change topic. "Well you all came right in time. I'm finished with dinner" I gestured to the table to which they looked and dropped there jaws. I laughed, a genuine laugh that I hadn't used in years. It felt good. I can see myself opening up to these people. "Well dig in" I said and they rushed to take a seat. I shook my head in amusement and joined them.

We laughed and talked as we got to know each other. When we finished I sent them up to bed as I cleaned the kitchen. I thought about how two weeks ago I had no one and now I made a few new friends. Ones that even accepted my seith magic like Bickslow. Speaking of Bickslow I need to remember to show him those books. I don't know what I would've done without them. I hope they help him like they helped me.

I headed up to my room to take a hot shower. I spent about thirty minutes showering then I got out and got dressed into my p.j's. They were a black satin teddy with a pair of boxers. I sat on my bed for a few minutes before I got up and walked over to the grand piano I put there earlier.

Stroking the keys fondly before starting to play. I put all the love and loss I felt for my mom and dragons. I moved my body as the music poured out in a symphony so beautiful it made you feel the emotions played. I thought about all the times I played for my mother when she was sick and wanted to hear it. I remember the request she wanted when she was dying. She wanted me to play everything I felt and let it go through the music. She loved it.

As I stopped and let the music end I sat there as the final notes echoed through my room. I felt my cheeks wet from the tears falling from my eyes. I wiped them away and stood up to lay on my bed. I looked at the stars and closed my eyes. Drifting off with the memories of laying under the stars with my mother. Learning about the constellations of my spirits and more. Memories I love.

Laxus P.O.V-

I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling as I heard her play the piano before going to bed. I thought over on how much emotion she puts into music and singing. She lets her feelings flow through it to let it out, much like I listen to music to empty my thoughts and feelings.

I also took notice on how our past are kind of the same. Our mothers died when we were young, and our father saw us as a way to gain power. Although, she was alone while I had the raijinshu and the guild. I fell asleep thinking about her and what was to come.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and thank you especially for all the favorites and the follows, it means a lot to know people actually enjoy my story. The songs used in this chapter are Any other way by We the Kings and For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato. Next chapter update WILL be soon, I promise!_


	10. Authors note

I really am sorry my readers for this is not a chapter update. Believe me I hate making author notes as much as I hate reading them. I am stuck between the decision of posting the next chapter or not. That is because the way I started this story is by creating one document that I basically binge wrote in, Thus why the chapters varied in length. It is all one large rough draft that I section off into chapters, then I edit those chapters, then I post them. However since I had a reasonable sized document I had thought that I had created it long enough to post more chapters, and still have the time to continue the story in the main document before I section off more. I was extremely wrong and so, I will be taking some time to add to the story. I can maybe start doing the same thing to a longer story that I have been randomly writing in when I need bouts of inspiration for this story. We will see. Please don't hate me!

-Silverscars


End file.
